PriHeaPC33
I Gotta Know! The Search for the Precure's Identities! '(わかった！ プリキュアの身元を探せ！''Wakatta! Purikyua no Mimoto o Sagase!) is the thirty-third episode of Prism Hearts Precure. Summary Speculations been booming throughout the school about who the Precure are, especially due to the rumors of one of them being in this very school Ota, who was just as curious as the others, decides to take it upon himself to discover their identity as he pulls on his family's history as ace detectives Major Events * Ota Kudai discovers the identity of the Prism Hearts Precure * Dark Onibi perfects the corruption of the Cure Echo Prism Card near the end Plot Continuing off the last episode, Ota had began to hear rumors about the Prism Hearts Precure possibly being in his school by several of his classmates who were walking around the park. At first the boy did not believe these rumors as while it would have been cool to know this, he felt like it would have been found out much earlier than before. Regardless, he decided that this might be something to look into, triggering a memory of him idolizing his father of whom is a detective at the YPD. With the determination to see this case through, he goes out to see what where these rumors started, starting with him asking around his school for where the rumors had originated the next day. As soon as he decided this, Kujou had overheard his rambling and was worried about the girls' safety, since she saw what happened when Aya accidentally got found out by her brother. She soon gained a resolve to try and thwart his efforts for both his and the girls' safety. The next day after most of his leads coming up cold, Ota decided to try and ask two of the confirmed veteran Cures in the city, starting with him talking to his fellow Precure Fan Club member Emiru. However this ended with the girl brushing his questions off due to her being very busy with her studies, but in reality she was warned by Kujou. Ota sighed as he walked away, but not before bumping into Mio, who was doing some soul searching at the moment. The boy freaked out as he remembered that this girl was a registered criminal. He quickly ran off as Kage flew towards her to see if she was okay. The girl told her that she was fine, but she said that she was going to try and attack Ota since she had almost nothing go right for her the past few months and she needed someone to attack in order to vent. Meanwhile, Ota began to overhear Aya and Sakura talking to EnEn and Gureru which intrigued the boy and gave him the first clue...right before he stumbled through the door of the girl's locker room and got a beating for his troubles. As he began to walk off the pain he had just endured, he stumbled across the Tako Cafe and remembered that Kujou was also a former Precure before Darkest Day. During this walk, he soon began to think about how his Precure Fan Club members seem to disappear any time the Prism Hearts Cures show up. He also began to notice all of the injuries and scratches that he caught them trying to hide from time to time. While he was rambling this, Kujou had overheard him and quickly tried to strike up a conversation with him in hopes of throwing him off the scent that he had stumbled upon. After Akane greeted the two, Ota decided to ask Kujou as to why she and Akane moved the Tako Cafe Wakaba City to Yokohama. Kujou explained that they, for the most part, felt like they had done everything they could back in their hometown and felt like Yokohama was a breath of fresh air. As the two talked, they soon began to grow some slight feelings for one another as the former Shiny Luminous realized that beneath the otaku's initial facade lied a good man with a heart of gold. Just then however, Ota spotted an attack coming from Cure Hunter that was meant for him and pushed Kujou out of the firing line. After using the table that he and Kujou were using as some cover, he quickly dialed up the police as he tried to keep the irate evil Cure busy. However not wanting to see her new friend hurt, Kujou used her wits to help distract the evil Cure as well. As the two hid behind cover, Ota soon spotted Aya and the others rush towards the battlefield and transform into the Prism Hearts Precure. From there, the two witnessed a quick battle between the two that ended with the All-Star Symphony. Afterwards, Ota decided to sneak out with Kujou as the latter made him promise not to tell anyone about what he had just saw, feeling defeated that she let her juniors' identities be found out. The otaku soon agrees, stating that he has gained respect for both them and her. The two proceeded to stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Akane catches the two. Akene then teased the two, causing them to blush and move away from each other. Ota soon thanked Kujou for the talk as Akane told the otaku that he was welcome back to the Tako Cafe anytime. Meanwhile, Dark Onibi was in his lab toiling at something before an explosion occurred that knocked him back. When the scientist got to his feet, he saw that his greatest creation was complete; a fully corrupted Cure Echo Prism Card. Characters '''Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui HIkari / Cure Trinity *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Chikurun *Komonoso *Kage Villains * Dark Onibi * Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter Secondary Characters * Ota Kudai * Aisaki Emiru * Kujou Hikari * Fujita Akane Prism Changes * Prism Changes in I Gotta Know! The Search for the Precure's Identities!' ' ** Cure Light - N/A ** Cure Splash - N/A ** Cure Noble - N/A ** Cure Trinity - N/A ** Cure Papillon - N/A ** Cure Mirage - N/A Trivia * TBA Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers